Release mechanisms are many and varied in design and, when certain predetermined events occur, most mechanisms separate to free one interconnected unit from another. Typically, the units are separated when a predetermined load or force is exceeded and a break wire, shear pin, tear strip or an equivalent "weak link" is parted. Unfortunately, since physical dimensions, batch compositions, and mechanical tolerances are not consistent, many conventional "weak link" designs did not provide the degree of reliability needed for specialized applications. In addition, the methods were often not repeatable and were sensitive to storage and handling. Despite the fact that some of the "weak link" devices appeared to offer low cost, their failure to function reliably often resulted in an untimely damage of the attached units when they did not part as expected.
Thus, a continuing need exists in the state of the art for a reliable, reusable mechanical release mechanism which separates at a predesigned release tension.